


The Birth Announcement

by SpartanLady16



Series: The Royal Family of Wakanda [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Shuri being mischevious, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanLady16/pseuds/SpartanLady16
Summary: You and T'Challa have a daughter.





	The Birth Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> “Mother is a verb. It's something you do. Not just who you are.”  
> ― Cheryl Lacey Donovan

**_“Her Majesty The Queen was safely delivered of daughter today at 12:54am. Her Majesty and the child are doing well.”_ **

 

****

 

_ “Queen Ramonda, the Queen Mother is delighted with the birth of her first grandchild. She wishes the Royal Couple and the new baby all the blessings of Bast.”  _

 

_ **** _

 

_ “Prince N’Jadaka and Princess Alexis are very happy for the birth of the new child and can not wait to meet the new princess.”  _

 

_ **** _

 

_ “Lord M’Baku , on behalf of the Jabari Tribe, extends the blessings of Hanuman on the birth of Wakanda’s New Princess.” _

 

_ **** _

 

_ “The Dora Milaje are delighted about the safe delivery of the new princess, and look forward to working with the King and Queen to protect her in the years to come.” _

 

_ **** _

 

_ “Princess Shuri is estatic about the birth of her first niece. The Princess is even more delighted that the baby looks nothing like her brother, and praise Bast that she looks like our lovely Queen.” _

 

_ _______ _

  
  


You toyed with the soft curls around your baby girls head as she snored softly. The machines and tablets monitoring yours and her vitals beeped quietly around you and in the hallway you could hear nurses and doctors talking, but you didn’t care. You were in your own little perfect world looking at the baby that was a perfect mix of you and your husband, T’Challa. 

 

In a few minutes you would leave the hospital and make an appearance on the steps of the hospital before heading home to get some rest after a long and tiring day. 

 

“Oh my ngelosi, in a few hours you will belong to all of Wakanda, but right now you are all mine.” 

 

“And mine too.” T’Challa said from the doorway. 

 

You playfully rolled your eyes, “Yea I guess so.” 

 

“Do I not get any rights to my own child?” He asked walking over to where you sat in the arm chair. You’d had enough of hospital beds for the day. 

 

“You get diaper changes and temper tantrums.” 

 

T’Challa shrugged, “I will take whatever time I can get.” 

 

The two of you sat in silence looking at your daughter for next 15 minutes before you were interrupted by Okoye. 

 

“Your Majesties, it is time.” She said with a grin across her face. Besides the Queen Mother, Shuri, and the doctors, she was the first person to see the Princess… something she couldn’t wait to brag about. 

 

You handed her over to T’Challa who would carry her out so you could keep your balance in the heels you had insisted upon a wearing. 

 

Doctors, nurses, and other hospital staff lined the hallway to see you all off. As you reached the double doors, you took one last look at your sleeping daughter. 

 

“Are you ready for the rest of your life Princess?”

 

The baby, as if she heard you, opened her eyes and left out a soft coo. 

 

"Well then. I guess that's a yes." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Part of series about royal life in Wakanda.


End file.
